bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/T.U.S.S. - Downfall: Part 2
Martial Law It's been several days since the incident in Bullworth Town and the situation was getting worse. Clayton couldn't help but watch as the madness unfold. After the incident that Clayton was involved in, there was more of the bizarre "murders" going on throughout town, with some of the victims apparently found eaten. It was after a few of the shootings that some of the population of Bullworth started rioting in the streets, believing that the police were corrupt and encourging brutality within the department. With the citizens of the town rioting and more of the bizarre deaths going on, the mayor soon called in the National Guard to enforce martial law. While the National Guard kept civilians from walking on the streets, the police had all Bullworth students evacuated to the academy. With most of the students evacuated back to school, the dorms started getting crowded and the food supply started getting low. And if things weren't bad enough, students couldn't leave campus to visit their parents. Nor could parents couldn't visit their children on campus. With the number of zombies increasing and the food supplies going low, many of the students couldn't help but wonder how long it will take till they starved to death or become part of the undead populace. .... Man, this was the worst time to come to this damn hellhole. ''That was Clayton's thoughts as he and several other students were watching ''Weazel News ''in the Boys' Dorm common room. The news team were just outside the city limits, broadcasting the events as close as they could without getting in harm's way. ''This is Jenny Acorn, broadcasting on the outskirts of Bullworth. As the disease spreads all around town, the National Gaurd set up a roadblock at the only road leading into town, making sure that no one goes in or gets out of town. These weekend soldiers are under orders to kill anyone who tries to leave town. And if that's not enough, the Coast Guard are patroling the waters outside Bullworth, making sure no one escapes by boat. With all these protocols in place, one question remains: are they trying to help the citizens of this town? Or are the military under orders to have the citizens of this town wiped out? Will this be a real-life scenario of the ''Resident Evil ''games? This is Jenny Acorn of ''Weazel News, covering the crisis as it unfolds.'' Not wanting to watch anymore of the broadcast, Clayton left the common room and walked outside for some fresh air. Looking down at his watch, he noticed that it was 7:00 PM. Since the start of the whole zombie outbreak, cerfew has been moved from 11:00 PM to 7:00 PM on campus to guarantee the safety of the students. Normally, Clayton follows the rules without any difficulty, but the part where he's stuck in a town starting to be overrun by zombies, he really need the air at that moment. Just as Clayton sat down on the front steps of the dorm, a prefect came out of nowhere and started grilling Clayton out. "What are you doing outside? Get back in or you'll be Dr. Crabblesnitch first thing in the morning", the prefect threatened. "I just need some air. The front steps are as far as I'll go. I'll go back in as soon as my stomach settles down", Clayton told the prefect. The prefect narrowed his eyes on Clayton right before he says, "You better not go anywhere else on campus or I will personally beat you myself". "Gotta". You corrupt bastard. Just as the prefect left Clayton to do his own thing, Clayton heard the doors open behind him. Turning around, he saw Pete Kowalski as he approached him. "Clayton Burdette, right?" he asks as he sat down next to him. "This is a nice school you got here, kido", Clayton sarcastically replied to him. Pete ignored him and says, "I need your help". "Help with what? I'm not helping with your laundry if that's what you're asking", Clayton says to Pete. "I need you to help me sneek off campus", Pete finally says. Clayton looked up at Pete and eye-balled him. Has he lost his ever-loving mind? "Sneak off campus?" Clayton asks him. "Why do that? It's safer here than outside those walls", he added. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important", Pete started to explain. "I need to see my parents. The soldiers who brought me here took me from my own home when they were out buying supplies at Yum-Yum Market. I need to see if they're alright, but I don't know if I could handle myself against the monsters out there. I heard about what you've done prior to coming here and I was impressed about it. You really know how to handle yourself". "I appreciate the compliment", Clayton started to explain, "but do you know the difference between fighting people and zombies? People can get hurt easily, but with zombies you have to aim for the head. Zombies don't go down easily. And if you get bit or scratched by one, then it's game over. Did your parents ever get you a PS1 when you were young? Did you ever play Resident Evil? Or did you ever watch any of George A. Romero's films? Whatever these things are, they're not people anymore. I don't know if I can protect you from them". "Look, I really need your help", Pete started. "Please. I'll do anything that you want. And I mean ANYTHING". "Anything?" Clayton asks him. "Anything" Pete says. What could he do for me? It's not like he could give me money so that I could go out and buy junk food. ''Clayton thought about what Pete could do for him. After a while, he finally made up his mind. "Okay if I do this for you, you got to learn how to defend yourself. Because if zombies somehow get on campus, and let's face facts it's inevitable that they find a way on campus, the last thing I want to do is to go down while trying to save your ass". "Okay then, deal", Pete says. "Good", Clayton says. "We'll leave at 10:00 PM. You know any secret exits off campus?" "There's the one exit by the Library that the teachers and prefects never bothered blocking off", Pete suggested. "Okay then. Find a flashlight and a melee weapon. We leave in three hours". Three Hours Later; 10:00 PM Three hours after accepting the task, Clayton stuffed his switchbalde and small flashlight into his jeans' pockets and picked up Shelly, inspecting her and wondering if he should use her for any zombies that he may come across. After a while, Pete came into the room as well with a flashlight and a wooden plank. "You ready for this?" Clayton asks Pete. "I'm ready", Pete says. "Before we head out, I'm going to set down a few ground rules", Clayton began to explain. "We're not suppose to be out there, which means we cannot get help from police and the military. When we're out there, you do what I say when I say it. As I said before, I don't want to go down all because you got yourself into trouble. You got it?" "I understand", Pete says. "Good. Now let's go", Clayton says. Clayton and Pete then walked out of the room and made a sharp turn towards the door. Checking for prefects, Clayton opened the door slowly to check the grounds outside. There was no one around, so Clayton and Pete quietly walked out the door, making sure that they don't get the attention of the others within the dorm. After closing the door ever-so quietly, Clayton was about to walk in the direction towards the Girls' Dorm when Pete stopped him. "There's a missing piece of the fence over there that we could use to get to the Library quicker", he says. "Thanks", Clayton replied. They both went over to the wall and checked for any prefects patroling the pathway. Once one of them made their patrols through the area, Clayton and Pete then climbed over the wall and ran all the way to the Library. Once they made it to the Library, Pete guided Clayton over to where the exit was. Once they climbed over the wall, they approached the door. "Wait, does this door have an electric lock to it?" Clayton asks. "I don't get it. It's was always open ever since the spring", Pete says confusingly. "Did you at least know the code by any chance?" Clayton asks him. "No, but my one friend did. Only...." "Only what?" Clayton asks. "He's been on vacation since school ended", he replied. Clayton was confused about what to do. He didn't know anything about electric locks. Not knowing what to do, Clayton then started smaching the dials off the pad with his baseball bat. "What are you doing?" Pete asks, but he ignored him. He then grabbed the two wires and attached them to each different one. It was after that that the door unlocked and opened wide. "How did you know to do that?" Pete asks surprisingly. "I didn't. I just winged it", Clayton says as he walks out the door and into the meadow. It was so dark out there that it was nearly pitch-black, so Clayton and Pete whipped out their flashlights and started their trek through the woods. During the walk, they couldn't help but hear the sound of wolves howling in the distant. "Let's get out of here as fast as we can. Is there like a road nearby or something?" Clayton asks. "There should be a tunnel leading out of the box canyon to a back road", Pete says before pulling out the map of the town. Unfolding it and scanning it, he then says, "Yes, Back School Road. Connects Bullworth Academy to Blue Skies Industrial". "Then we'll go straight to Blue Skies. We can't get caught on the main roads. Let's go". Pete put the map back in his pocket and then they continued down the canyon till they found the old tunnel. They both then went down the tunnel till they made it to the dirt road. "Back School Road. This is it", Pete says to Clayton. "Okay then", Clayton says before looking to his left to see what looked like a bridge. They both then walked towards the bridge, only to noticed what looked like a ramp leading up towards an overpass. "What's up there?" Clayton asks. "It leads up to a set of railroad tracks. Back in the fifties or sixties, this town's economy was based solely on mining", Pete explained. "There was tracks that connected with the main line that lead to an old mine shaft. When the gold and the copper ran out, the mind shut down and the railroad company ripped up the tracks leading up to the mine". "Rich history at it's finest", Clayton says sarcastically. "I thought that this town's economy was based solely on weed or something". "Ha, I wish", Pete joked. "If I were to boost you up there, could you pull me up as well?" Clayton asks. "I doubt it. I'm not that strong", Pete answers. "Okay then. Let's just get to Blue Skies and work our way from there", Clayton says. The pair then crossed the wooden bridge and walked under the overpass and made it to the street. Once at the street, they shut off their flashlights to save battery life. "Now how do we get to Bullworth Town from here?" Clayton asks. "There's a road north of here that leads to New Coventry and then we head west to get to Bullworth Town. Only problem is that we have to stick to the main roads to get there", Pete replied. "Okay then, stick with me and remember what I said a while ago", Clayton tells him. They then started their way north of Blue Skies. They ran past Spencer Shipping, to the Medical Center and through the residental area till they made it to the bridge connecting Blue Skies with New Coventry. Just as they were to cross the bridge, a pair of headlights started to glow in the distant. "Fall back", Clayton says. They then ran as fast as they could till they found a wall to hide behind. They waited till the Military Patriot passed by. "Get across the bridge, now", Clayton says to Pete. They both then ran as fast as they could across the bridge right into New Coventry. Just as they made it across the bridge, they hid underneath the semi-trailer to make sure that they don't get spotted. "That was a close call when that truck passed us, Pete", Clayton says. "I know", he says back. "Give me the map. I'll see if there's a back road that we can take", Clayton demanded. Pete took the map back out and then handed it to Clayton. Clayton unfolded it and then checked it out. "Okay, the next back road isn't far from here. In fact, it's just right around the corner. We make a run for it and we'll be safe". Just as he finished speaking, the distinct popping sound of gunfire started echoing throughout the area. "What do you think is going on?" Pete then asks. "I don't know, and I don't wanna find out", Clayton says. They got out from under the semi-trailer and then made a run for the alley that led to the back road. Just as they made it into the alleyway, that's when they started hearing more gunfire. They both ventured slowly towards the other exit to the alley and saw what looked to be a police roadblock by the Spazz Industries Warehouse. And from the looks of it, the police were holding their positions against a group of moaning people. No, not people. Zombies. "Oh shit, there's a bunch of them", Pete pointed out. "This is like ''Resident Evil ''alright", Clayton says as he watched the zombies sworm the police blockcade. At first, the police seemed to have the situation under control, but after a few minutes they were completely overrun. Some of the police officers were taken down to the ground and that was when the zombies started munching on the helpless officers. One of the police officers helped his comrade, then helped him into his patrol car, got in himself and drove in the direction of Bullworth Town. "That was Officer Williams", Pete states outloud. "You know him?" Clayton asks him. "He's the dad to one of the Greasers named Norton", Pete says. "Who was the poor sap that he helped into his Rancher?" Clayton asks. But before Pete could answer, a fresh zombie popped out of nowhere and pushed Pete into the wall. Clayton equipped his switchblade and quickly rushed over to Pete and the zombie. Just as the zombie was about to bite Pete's nose off, Clayton stabbed the beast right in it's ear and into it's brain. After yanking the blade out of the creature's head, he rushed back to his original spot and noticed that some of the zombies were now heading for them. "Move", Clayton says to Pete. The pair then started running down the dirt road till they got past the line of old abandoned railcars. It was there the the flatcar that blocked the road stopped the horde dead in their tracks, stopped them from pursuing the pair any further. "Alright, we're clear", Clayton says. "We just have to walk pass that railroad bridge and we'll be in Bullworth Town for sure", Pete tells him. "Let's get walking", Clayton says. Walking away from the stuck heard of zombies, the pair then walked towards the railroad bridge. After walking underneath the bridge, Clayton pulled out his flashlight and the map and and inspected it. "Now before we go any further, you need to point out where your apartment is located", Clayton tells Pete. Pete took hold of the map and then pointed at the apartment complex in the northmost part of Bullworth Town. "It's across the street from the courthouse", Pete says. "We'll cut through some alleyways and then make a run for it as soon as we hit a street", Clayton instructed. "We're right behind the In-And-Out Motel. There's a path on the side that we could use to reach an alleyway", Pete suggested. "Let's go then", Clayton orders before putting his light and the map away. The pair found the dirt path soon enough and followed it till they got to the street. Just before they could cross it, they had to wait for two patroling Patriots to pass by them. Once the coast was clear, they then ran as fast as they could to the alleyway across the street. Once they were safe, they advanced up to the banching part of the alley leading back to the street. "Once I check the coast is clear, we'll run to the alleyway behind the Spazz Industries hardware store", Clayton tells Pete. "Got it", he says. After a few other patrols came by, they then ran all the way to the back of the hardware store. It was there that Clayton couldn't help but remember what happened on that day he came here to save a woman from a supposive "robbery". "This is where it began for me. How I knew that were dealing with zombies", Clayton tells Pete. "You mean where that hobo was shot dead?" Pete asks. "I never saw someone get shot infront of me before", Clayton says. "Seeing someone's brains get shot out like that was.... Wow. Somehow, I knew there was something wrong with him. I didn't know if he had rabies or some other disease. But I would never imagine him being a zombie. I don't know what kind of sick-ass mother virus that we're dealing with, but I just hope that I don't get it". "With all due respect, can we please get to my apartment?" Pete asks. "Yeah, let's get going", Clayton says. Clayton then walks over to a nearby wall to see if the coast is clear, but then notices a Patriot with a spotlight coming their way. "Oh shit", Clayton says as the spotlight lit him up in the darkness. "YOU, STOP RIGHT THERE", one of the soldiers on a blow horn says. Clayton and Pete then went over to the fencing between two buildings and climbed over just as they opened fire on them with a .50 Cal Machine Gun. "Run to the alleyway behind Yum-Yum", Pete says to Clayton. They then ran over to the back of Yum-Yum Market and hid behind a dumpster. "Let's catch our breath for a moment", Clayton suggests. "No, we're just behind my apartment complex. I need to see my parents", Pete whines. "Dude, we were nearly shot by the military. Don't you think that we should have a moment to think things through?" Clayton asks him. "I can't wait anymore. I need to see my parents NOW". "Judging from that statement, I'd have to say that you're close to your parents", Clayton pointed out. "Pretty much. I mean the only thing that I'm ashamed about my dad is that he's a librarian, but that's about it", Pete says. "And what would you rather have him be?" Clayton asks. "A bank robber", Pete answers, "and a damn good one. Like 'Michael Townley' good". "You don't want your dad to be like that", Clayton says. "Then he'd be too busy either robbing banks or doing time in a state penitentiary with a guy named Paulie. Your dad loves it and at least you two are close". "You're not close with your parents?" Pete asks. "Not really", Clayton starts to explaining. "My dad's head is far up his ass when it comes to money and the sugar business. And my mom's too busy staying in shape. She hates the idea of fatness on her skinny body. I have nothing in common with them and them sending me here rather than listen to why I did what I did proves my point that they don't care too much about me". "I'm sorry to hear that", Pete says. "You know the worse part is? They wanted me to act like my peers, aka the guys who I had to beat up which got me here. Sometimes, I wish I was somewhat poor. Granted, being rich has it's perks. But too much money and it turns a once happy family into a bunch of bitches", Clayton says. Pete looked down at the ground before saying, "Again, I'm sorry". "Let's not worry about me right now. Let's just get to your parents", Clayton says. Clayton then checked to see if anymore patrols were around waiting for them. Luckily, there was none. ''If that guy on the machine gun didn't find us yet, maybe he has given up the search. "Let's get moving", Clayton says. They got out from behind the dumpster and then round the corner to the street. They round the next corner and were now at the front of the store. From where they stood, they could the National Guard base of operations in the town square. "Let's get inside before we get spotted", Clayton says. They both rushed to the front door and quickly got inside before any of the soldiers could spot them. Once inside, Pete then rushed through the lobby and up the stairs. "Hey, wait", Clayton says to him, but Pete just kept climbing up the stairs. Clayton rushed up the stairs after him, then came to a complete stop as Pete was standing in front of a door. "Room 7. Is this it?" Clayton asks him. Pete nodded before opening the door. Once the door flew open, Clayton couldn't help but notice that the apartment was a mess. "Don't clean much?" Clayton joked. Pete ignored him and yells outloud, "MOM? DAD?" There was no response. He then moved through the apartment till he got to another door. At this point, Clayton had to assume that it was their bedroom. Pete took a deep breath right before he opened to door, only to see a terrible site. There laying in the bed was his parents, dressed in nothing more than their sleepwear. His dad in a black t-shirt and light blue boxer shorts and his mom in a pink night gown. Each with a small, round hole in their heads. And from the looks of their skin, they were at one point zombies. Pete went up to his parents with a shocked look in his face. It was after a while that he started breaking down, laying his body on his parents and started crying. "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry", he says outloud. It was during that time that Clayton noticed something about Mr. Kowalski's body: it was twitching. "PETE, GET BACK", Clayton yells. But before he could react, Mr. Kowalski seiged Pete by his pink shirt and tried to pull him towards his mouth. Clayton, with the help of Shelly, smached Mr. Kowalski right in the middle of the head. The zombie lost grip of Pete and he backed right into a wall as Clayton beat the crap out of the zombie's head. He didn't stop until the face was completely dented into the skull. And just for their safety, he took his blade out and stabbed Mrs. Kowalski in the head. He turned to Pete and says, "Just in case". "This is all my fault", Pete began to say. "It's all my fault. I should have gone with them. I shouldn't have told them that I loved them before they left". Clayton put his blade away, dropped Shelly to the floor and sat down next to Pete. "It's not your fault", Clayton tells him. "We don't know if we're granted another day on this planet. Shit happens, and God decides if we're going to live from that shit or not. You may not have told your parents that you loved them when you had the chance, but they knew. Trust me, if you had a really good relationship with your parents, then they knew". He started wiping his tears away and then said, "I'll never be happy again". "Don't say that. You will be happy. You will find the right woman someday and she will help you not dwell on this. That and maybe a few therapists. But even so, you will be happy later in life". "No girl has ever been interested in me and how will I afford a therapist? I'm an orphan now", Pete complained. "I think I'm going to kill myself", he says. "No, don't even go there. Don't even think that", Clayton tells him. "Your parents would want you to live on. They wouldn't want you to kill yourself just because of them. Trust me". Pete looked up at him and then without a moment's hesitation, gave Clayton a hug. "Ooookay then", Clayton says. Pete let go of him and says, "Sorry". "Just don't do it again", Clayton says to him. Pete got back on his feet and says to Clayton, "I better get some things together. I still need to get some clothes and a few personal stuff". "Take your time. I'll wait till you're done", Clayton tells him. While Pete left the bedroom, Clayton got back up from the floor and looked over the dead bodies. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you", Clayton says to the corpses. With Pete seemly in an unstable state after seeing his parents dead, Clayton decided to make it his personal business to keep an eye on him. It is what his parents would want afterall, someone to keep an eye on him. Category:Blog posts